Hope and Love
by blushyskittle3321
Summary: Alex Russo loves to sing and in love with her best friend. Mitchie is her best friend; in love with Alex. When Alex gets raped by one of the Connect 3 band bros and get pregnant how will she survive the pain. Is there hope? Femslash. T for Teen pregnancy.
1. Stop chasing me

**Hope and Love: Semi/ Demena story**

**Authors note: I don't own any characters from Wizards of Waverly place nor Camp Rock. Disney does :'(**

Mitchie's P.O.V  
I looked out in the sky and knew that I should try to realize what I need to do to my Alex back.

* * *

Three days after  
Mitchie was trying to keep up with Alex after a fight.

"Alex, stop!" she turned around only to find Shane chasing her. "Alex you can't just hide my baby from Me." he said.

She kept running "Even though you raped me that doesn't give you the right to be responsible for this innocent little human inside of me. It is my decision to do what I want!" she said as she turned for a quick look.

As soon as Alex found her place she sat on the ground and sobbed. Mitchie wasn't too far behind. She sat down next to her and held her close saying to her softly; "Lexi you don't need to worry about Shane just be yourself and worry about what's best for the baby." Alex turned around to see Mitchie holding her close to her chest. She smiled and laid her head back on her chest.

"Hey Mitch?" she asked."Yeah Lexi?" Mitch replied while smiling at her.

"Thank you for being here for me and for being my best friend." She kissed her cheek and added "I'm sorry about that argument earlier today." Mitchie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Lexi about being best friends I was um hoping if we could uh you know...Okay Lexi there's no easy way to say this but I'm in love with you. But I understand if you don't want to date me after what's been going on lately but I really do love you and me really..."

She was cut off when Alex crashed her lips against hers. She was shocked at first but slowly faded into the kiss. After a while which seemed like forever they pulled away.

"So what does this mean?" Mitchie asked.

Alex smiled and said "Well I hope it means that we're going to be girlfriend and girlfriend."

Mitchie smiled and said "of course Lexi." she put a hand on Alex's stomach and said "I'm hoping the little one agrees with this.

Alex smiled and felt the baby kick. She smiled wider said "I think she does." Mitchie smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips.

* * *

**Like it? What do you think?**

**Do you want me to continue this?**

**Do you think I shouldn't quit writing?**

**AN: Sorry about not writing anything lately my school is getting really close to our performance of Sweeney Todd. It's gonna be great.**


	2. Love is around

Hope and Love chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up to a pleasant surprise. I felt the warm hands of my girlfriend on my stomach. I've never thought that I would get to be with the love of my life. This is a feeling that I want to last forever. I don't know what I'm having but I do at least hope it's healthy. Other than that I really want to have a chance to be a better mother than my own mother. I love her but she wasn't really good at being at school events on time. I looked at a picture of myself when I was ten. Looking remembering how happy I was back then. Now I'm still happy but my heart's been broken a lot. I started tearing up and let the tears slip away. _Why? Why did Shane have to rape me? What did I do to him?_ Well there's no use in changing facts because I wouldn't change a thing. Mitchie must've woken up and heard me sobbing because she had her arms around me.

"Shh it's okay baby. I got you. There's nothing to be worried about I won't hurt you."

I looked at Mitchie and smiled. I was finally with the girl I love. Ever since I was twelve I knew I was in love with her. Now at fifteen and pregnant with an innocent child whose father is an asshole to anyone around him. I looked at my stomach and put my hand on it. I'm really hoping I can be a good mom to my child because it's hard for me to be with a mother that won't pay much attention to me.

"Good morning beautiful." She said.

I smiled and said "morning."

I looked up and saw her with a tray of eggs and other delicious delights.

"I made breakfast." I hope it's for me.

"Who's it for?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Babe it's for you. I made you breakfast."

I smiled and kissed her cheek "Thanks Mitch." I said.

Then I heard someone walk in. It was Jason.

"Hey Mitchie, Hey Alex." He said.

"Hey Jason." We both said at the same time.

"Listen I heard about what happened with you and Shane, Alex. And I wanted to say I would like to be around for my niece or nephew if that's okay with you." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Nate told me to ask for him also." I nodded.

"Oh Alex thank you. We won't let you down." I nodded and he left.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

As soon as Jason left I noticed Alex tremble a little. I wrapped my arms around her waist to help her feel better.

"Baby you're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you again. Now I just want to know if we'll use my last name or yours."

She shrugged and sighed. I'm extremely excited about this baby. I hope we have a boy. I really want Alex to be able to teach him how to skateboard. Yes she can skateboard. But she could always teach her daughter if she has a girl. I'm just really excited.

Okay so i've just been busy with Sweeney these past two weeks so I hope you like this chapter. Also if you have any name suggestions post the with your review. Thanks!


	3. The Night It Happened

**Hope and Love**

**Chapter 3**

Alex's P.O.V.

I looked at Mitchie who was on a phone call with someone that was making me feel nervous. About forty five minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Mitchie got to the door first. She opened it and I saw two police officers both female. They both looked like they were the same height but the brunette was taller.

"Mitch what'd you do?" I asked.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she said "I'm sorry Lexy but I want don't want Shane hurting you again. These are officers Fiore and her partner officer Mason."

I smiled and did a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you officers." I said.

The taller one smiled and said "Please just call me Carter. And you can call my partner Rosie."

I smiled and nodded. We then sat down and Carter started to ask me questions.

"So can you tell me what happened the night of the party?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded. I felt Mitchie gently squeeze my hand for support.

"It was my first day at camp. I was really excited about seeing Mitchie."

_~Flashback~_

_ I got out of my mom's car and got my stuff out of the trunk. I said goodbye to her and walked over to some of the other campers. I looked at the list on the bulletin board and saw I would be roommates with Mitchie and Caitlyn. I didn't know who Caitlyn was but I smiled when I saw Mitchie's name. I then heard someone's familiar voice. _

_"Alex!" I heard Mitchie call out. "Mitchie!" I said._

_ I ran to her and jumped in her arms._

_ "Hey girlie!" She said. _

_I smiled widely "Hey roommate." I said._

_ "I know right?" She replied. I nodded and got out of her arms._

_ "Well I got to unpack Lex so I'll see you in a little bit." She said._

_ I nodded and she left._ _I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw him._

_ "Hi I'm Shane and you are hot!" I felt disgusted after he said that._

_ "My names Alex. And no one gets to call me hot." I said. He smirked._

_ "Oh really. Well I just want to invite you to my back to summer party."_

_ Really back to summer? Pathetic._

_ "I guess I'll be there what time?"_

_He smiled smugly "be there at eight"._

_ "Okay cool."_

_ I then walked off to my cabin and saw Mitchie._

_ "Hey Mitch." I said. _

_She looked over and said "Hey Lexi, what's up?"_

_ I shrugged._

_"Nothing much just got invited to a party tonight." _

_She froze "whose party?"_

_ I shrugged and said "This Shane dude that said I was hot." I added the 'hot' part with disgust._

_ "Do you want me to come with you? Shane isn't that cool or nice to people." She said._

_ "How do you know that?" She sighed "I dated him for a few weeks and then ended it."_

_ I was shocked. "Oh. Okay." I said embarrassed._

_ "Yeah you can come with. I might need the support." She grinned._

_ "So what time's the party?" I sighed._

_ "He said be there at eight"._

_ She nodded "Okay."_

_~Later that night~_

_Mitchie and I walked in to Shane's cabin and I smelt beer. Ugh I hate the smell of beer. I am not going to drink beer at all._

_ Shane walked up to us and said "Hey girls. Want a drink?"_

_ We shook our heads. He then gave us some gum._

_ I looked at it and said to Mitch. "Do you think I should chew this?" She shrugged and put the piece in her mouth._

_ "Depends."_

_ I put it in my mouth and said "Let's go talk to Caitlyn."_

_ She nodded and we walked over there._

_ I suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall._

_ Shane then picked me up and I passed out._

_ I then woke up in a room with only him and myself in._

_ I was tied to the bed with rope._

_ I asked "what are you doing." _

_He smiled evilly and said. "Shhh, don't ruin it."_

_ I tried jerking away but he slapped me and said "shut up you bitch."_

_ I was terrified._

_ He then started kissing me roughly and…and then…I started to tear up._

_ He did it and smacked me a couple of times here and there for struggling. After that was done he left me naked and I cried myself to sleep._

_~End of Flash back~_

I then felt Mitchie wrap her arms around my waist comfortingly.

I saw the look on Carter's and Rosie's face.

They both had sorrow and determination in their eyes.

"Is that everything you remember?" Rosie asked. I nodded.

"I remember everything bright and clear." She nodded.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to add?" Carter asked.

I nodded. "Well you see as that happened I got pregnant."

They gasped. "So Shane's the father?" Rosie asked.

I nodded.

Then Carter put a hand on my shoulder and said "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this and arrest him for rape."

I nodded.

Rosie then came up and said "If you ever and I mean EVER need us for anything, that card has Carter's and mine work and cell phone numbers okay?" I nodded.

"Thank you for calling us Mitch."

She nodded.

I then said "Thanks for understanding and listening to me."

They nodded and walked out.

I then looked at Mitchie.

"I can't believe you did that." I said trying to sound angry. It failed.

'I just can't stand to see him hurt you again."

I nodded and hugged her "Thanks Mitch. I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too."

I then got tired and went to bed with Mitchie protecting me.

**Hey so hope you enjoy the chapter. I am so happy school is almost over so I will be able to get my stories to you guys sooner! **


End file.
